


not tonight

by emperro



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, Drama, GTA, GTA5 - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Trikey - Freeform, drama queen hah, poem, simple rhymes, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperro/pseuds/emperro
Summary: just a little poem





	

I know that you abandoned me one time,  
I know that you betrayed me one day.  
Filling two glasses on the table with red wine,

I know for sure you'll do it once again.

I told you thousand times you were a snake —  
Knocking my door, you know that I was right.  
Smiling at me, you hold my hand and shake,

And I believe you'll do this not tonight.


End file.
